Closer
by Lybra98
Summary: En Akatsuki, Obito desarrolló una obsesión incontrolable con Deidara, que desembocará en una experiencia extrema. LEMON [Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 2: Inspirado en una canción.


**CLOSER**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **[Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 2: Songfic.**

 **Canción elegida: " _Closer_ ", de _Nine Inch Nails_. Favor de leerlo escuchando semejante pieza de arte.**

 **Este fic tiene un largo proceso detrás, así que sería muy feliz si pudieran encontrar un momento para leerlo. Feliz, feliz, feliz semana TobiDei!**

* * *

Obito Uchiha estaba que ardía. Ese chico, ese Deidara, lo provocaba demasiado. No, no lo provocaba adrede: él estaba caliente. Y específicamente, caliente con él. Quería probarlo. Quería hacerlo suyo. Si le era posible absorberlo. Si le era posible, comerlo. Si le era posible, fundirse en él. Si era posible, evaporarse los dos. Ojos azul celestes, rasgados. Ojos de largas pestañas oscuras contrastando con cabellos lacios claros como el sol. Brillantes, pesada melena con movimiento. Un cuerpo de adolescente demasiado formado, o de hombre aún muy joven. Una cintura perfecta para sus brazos. Una cadera un tanto ancha, un pecho del mismo grosor. Un tatuaje que le daba un delicioso toque de rebeldía. Un trasero redondo y firme. Piernas armoniosas, ni muy musculosas, ni muy delgadas. Todo Deidara era así. Proporciones armoniosas. Manos traviesas, lenguas inquietas e inquietantes. Mal hablado, mal criado. Caprichoso, artista, sexy. Carita de ángel y cerebro de diablillo. Andrógino a la primera vista, un hombrecito a la segunda. Carácter bestial y explosivo. Impaciente, inestable, todo él era una bomba. Y, sobre todo, una bomba sexual. Así le parecía al papel de Tobi cuanta más confianza fue tomando en la alcoba que compartían. Esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, esa locura narcisista sobre su arte, ese aire de confianza. Todo él lo volvía loco. Si tuviera un olor, sería el de la sangre, y él, Obito, sería un vampiro. Podía imaginarlo flotando, podía imaginarlo cabalgando sobre él. Gritando de placer, cayendo desprevenido. Entregándosele. Todo.

 _You let me penetrate you_

 _You let me complicate you_

Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo lo lograría? Ese chico era un misterio. Dorado como el sol, sus ojos acostumbrados a un mundo de oscuridad no podían ver a través de él. O era tan joven, que aún no tenía impresas experiencias sumamente vitales en la piel. Como él, como el lado derecho de su rostro. ¿Cómo seducirlo?

Deidara contaba con diecinueve años recién cumplidos. Y Obito se sentía viejo a su lado, a pesar de tener un cerebro poco desarrollado por el rencor y la oscuridad de su alma que a veces le hacían parecer un total inmaduro. El chico siempre parecía más brillante que él. Pero si había algo que Obito podía asegurar con vehemencia, era que nunca se vería venir las jugadas que estaba preparando para que cayera en sus redes.

Uchiha Obito, el Uchiha tonto, la oveja negra de la familia, nunca había sido un cazador. Pero ver a alguien tan libre como ese chico, le hacía surgir un instinto enfermizamente posesivo. Estaba mal, pero ya no medía las cosas moralmente. Deidara podía ser su escapatoria, y no la dejaría ir. Lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo superarlo? ¿Cómo joderle la vida, o simplemente, como joderlo en la cama? Porque Obito no entendía nada sobre sus sentimientos, sólo quería unirse a él de una manera poco sana. Y lo que al inicio era borroso, acabó un día por tomar forma en su mente. Sexo. Sólo quería sexo con ese chico. Sus escasas experiencias habían sido con algunas mujeres por obligación de Madara, quien intentaba que se olvidase de Rin. No le gustó, básicamente se lo había impuesto poco tiempo antes de desconectarse. Siempre le odió por eso. No había podido disfrutar de verdad algo que no había deseado, algo que no había querido ni pedido. Luego de la muerte del viejo, se había sumido en la más profunda aridez sexual, dándose placer a sí mismo con cada vez menor frecuencia.

Hasta entonces, nunca le habían llamado la atención los hombres. Al principio se dijo que sólo quería probar. Pero una tarde, viendo la espalda mojada de Deidara, con sus cabellos pegados luego de una ducha, supo que probablemente querría repetir y repetir con el chico. Y si se convertía en una golosina, no se iba a negar esta vez a su deseo. A Obito siempre le gustaron demasiado los dulces, y Deidara parecía reunirlos todos en ese cuerpo pequeño. Deidara sería, su acercamiento. Su acercamiento al sol caliente. Los detalles y las consecuencias, no importaban. Sólo beberlo lo suficiente hasta saciarse, hasta cansarse de él. Luego, podría descartarlo en paz de su mente, de su cuerpo, y de su entrepierna.

 _You let me violate you_

 _You let me desecrate you_

 _You let me penetrate you_

 _You let me complicate you_

El primer paso sería emboscarlo. Días espiándolo, más lo que ya sabía de cuando fue reclutado, le habían dado un perfil bastante detallado. Su objetivo era alguien aparentemente no interesado en las relaciones, sumamente egocéntrico, un cúmulo de hormonas con actividad sexual desconocida, poco o nada de sentimentalismo. Era poco, y era mucho. No necesitaba saber mucho más. Ya sólo quería avanzar. Pero aun debía conocer un detalle importante.

Debía conocer el nivel sexual de experiencias de Deidara. Tampoco pensaba sobrepasarse. Quería que ambos se divirtieran.

Intentó con su personaje tonto haciéndole preguntas. Y sólo consiguió un par de bombazos que le aceleraron el interior de su estómago de manera poco agradable. Intentó "emboscarlo", enviándole hermosas mujeres. Deidara se alejó, un poco sonrosado, pero sin inmutarse demasiado. Quizás tenía suerte y el chico era gay. Le emboscó de nuevo, pagándole a hombres a que le coquetearan. Deidara volvió a alejarse automáticamente, claramente exasperado. Si seguía así, sólo las pagaría con él.

Así que Obito decidió ir a por las grandes ligas. Tendría que ser directo.

Esa noche había logrado vaciar la cueva de Akatsuki. No tendrían visitas hasta dentro de unos dos días si nada se entrometía en sus planes. Pein los había dejado a cargo de la guarida. Deidara no podía salir de allí durante ese tiempo. Obito tembló, como temblaba cuando se encontraba solo consigo mismo. Esta vez tenía miedo de que Deidara viera algo de él, que lo conociera y se horrorizara del monstruo que era. Ese monstruo sin alma en el que se había convertido.

Más no estaba como para desperdiciar esa jugada. Como hombre, ya no tenía más nada que perder. Era a todo o nada, y el genjutsu por primera vez le parecía inválido. Quería que sea totalmente real. Si se fijaba en Deidara, podía quedar tan prendado de su energía y vitalidad que se olvidaba de su propia oscuridad interior y el vacío en el que se había convertido su vida. El sinsentido, por un lado. El sexo, en la otra ribera. Obito tomó la decisión final esa noche, dejando la capa oscura en la habitación para salir a buscarle. Eligió la orilla que nunca antes quiso. Elegiría lo que su cuerpo reprimido se negó durante más de una década.

–Ayúdame…– suspiró.

 _Help me,_

 _I broke apart my inside_

 _Help me,_

 _I got no soul to sell_

 _Help me,_

 _The only thing that works for me_

 _Help me get away from myself_

–Deidara-senpai– se colocó frente a la mesa donde estaba cenando su presa. Su hermoso animalito de caza. Obito iba a disparar en cuanto consiguiera su atención.

Los coquetos ojos rasgados de largas pestañas negras se fijaron en él con curiosidad. Extrañado por ese tono de voz. Con demasiada inocencia para su boca hambrienta.

Ese chico podía arreglar lo que estaba arruinado si le abría las piernas en la cama esa misma noche.

Se quitó la máscara y la bufanda.

Deidara ahogó una exclamación, atragantándose con la comida. Antes de poder decir nada, la oveja negra prosiguió al mando de la situación.

–Deidara-senpai, quería que me conocieras. _Quiero_ que me conozcas. Para así...– extendió despacio una de sus manos por sobre la mesa, rozando la punta de las uñas pintadas de negro del otro– poder conocerte yo también. Todo.

Sí, lo quería todo. Hasta la última gota. Teniéndolo así, quizás podría completarse, alejarse del vacío, el hueco que había en donde antes hubo un corazón, donde anidó un alma. Quería recordar el calor, y recrearlo de una forma nueva, casi divina, en ese cuerpo escultural que lo tentaba a morderlo cada vez que veía una prenda menos, cada vez que le abultaba el pantalón en medio de una misión.

Ese par de ojos azules que se abrían asombrados podían complementar los defectos de su cara con un único ojo propio. Un dojutsu eternamente activado y sin control. Los defectos de su existencia.

–¡Sharingan...!– la voz resopló, entre temerosa y encabronada.

Sí, enójate. Me pones tan duro cuando te enojas así y cargas a matar gente sin pensar.

–Tobi. Explícame qué _mierda_ significa esto– su voz sonó de ultratumba, y la mano se apretó con fuerza sobre su guante.

La sonrisa que le produjo llenó de más arrugas su cara acribillada de cicatrices. Debería considerarse como un total enfermo por que la actitud hostil que Deidara le dedicaba exclusivamente a él lo pusiera tan alzado.

–Soy un Uchiha. ¿Y tú quién eres?– se acercó peligrosamente, rodeando la mesa, tomando su mentón con fuerza–. ¿De dónde saliste, Deidara?

¿Qué hacía en el mundo cenagoso una criatura tan perfecta? Si se acercaba a él, podría tocar el cielo de donde provenía.

Deidara se sacudió con violencia de su agarre, parándose y haciéndole frente. Como le hacía frente a todo, poniendo el pecho sin medir las circunstancias. Con la mirada de un confiado asesino que ignora que no logrará su cometido. Justo así como le excitaba. ¿Sería igual de agitado por dentro? ¿Sería igual que una flama cuando penetrara en su interior?

¿Le quemaría como siempre lo hacía?

–Yo no trato con Uchihas– siseó, el desafío claro en su mirada –. Tu ojo no es capaz de producir arte perfecto. ¿O quieres que te rete a hacer arte?– se le acercó, tratando de no inmutarse ante la pupila giratoria–. Porque explotarás, hm.

Obito se imaginó explotando dentro de ese trasero. Quería atarse con cadenas a ese cuerpo.

Le encaró, poniendo frente contra frente, empujando como un toro, su mirada devorándolo.

Y Deidara se sonrojó, se sonrojó como nunca antes le había visto hacerlo. Pero hinchó el pecho, y empujó con su cabeza. Sus ojos le atravesaron como una decena de afilados kunai. Obito aceptó el reto. Deidara sería quien gritara su nombre de placer al final de toda esa locura.

Le empujó más.

Deidara se encabritó.

Quizás él no era una simple oveja negra. Quizás era un lobo negro con piel de cordero que quería comerse al gatito rubio enfrente suyo.

Quería saber si Deidara sería un lince o un cordero en la cama.

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_

 _I wanna feel you from the inside_

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_

 _My whole existence is flawed_

 _You get me closer to God_

–A mí no me interesa menospreciar tu arte. No tengo esta sangre para rivalizar contigo. Ni usaré jamás el sharingan en ti. Entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer, senpai? ¿Qué vas a hacer con un Uchiha que no te desprecia?

Deidara apretó los dientes hasta causarse dolor. Todo era demasiado increíble, pensaría que le estaban tomando el pelo de no ser por ese rojo color sangre con tres tomoes unidos por un ligero círculo que parecían desnudarle. Tobi era un Uchiha, y no quería que lo tomara como un enemigo. ¿Era estúpido? Pero allí estaba, intimidándolo con su cuerpo amplio inclinándose sobre él, el suave cuero cubriendo sus fibrosos músculos.

Le vio bajarse la tela que cubría su mentón, contemplando por fin la totalidad de su cara. No era eso lo que se había imaginado, ni mucho menos. Pero lo molesto es que no estaba mal, estaba jodidamente bien para ser un Uchiha, para ser Tobi. Contempló la nuez y el amplio cuello. Necesitaba de autoconrol para no colgarse de ese cuello casi animal.

Le inquietó muchísimo constatar que el hecho de que tuviera un sharingan le importaba cada vez menos. No era la primera vez que Tobi le causaba esas dudas.

El moreno colocó pesadamente sus manos en los costados de su cintura, apretando su carne, estrujando su remera de red. Deidara interpuso inmediatamente sus manos, empujándole el pecho y cortando el contacto de sus frentes. El otro sólo le devolvió una suave sonrisa y una mirada como hipnotizada. Entonces supo que Tobi había estado pensando en eso mucho tiempo, pero resolvió que no se dejaría. No se lo pondría tan fácil.

–Aléjate y no te atrevas a volver a tocarme. Soy tu senpai, ¿recuerdas?– no sabía nada acerca de cómo comportarse en una situación así, por lo que resolvió tantear el terreno. Intuía que podía tener un poder enorme sobre Tobi, si lo sabía manejar. Por eso lo necesitaba lejos para pensar un momento.

A Obito no le gustó nada tenerlo lejos de nuevo.

–Senpai, ¿cómo sabes que no quieres que te toque? Quizás...– alargó una mano, su índice enguantado rozando el carnoso labio inferior– ... te guste tanto como lo imagino.

Deidara se estremeció de pies a cabeza. No estaba preparado para eso, no aún.

–¿De dónde sacas tanta confianza? ¿¡Acaso es porque eres un puto Uchiha, hm!?– aprisionó su mano con las propias y las mordió con las bocas extras hasta hacerle doler. Sólo a Deidara podía permitirle una osadía así. El chico estaba visiblemente agitado, claramente ofendido, ampliamente superado. Obito supo que esa visión no saldría de su mente en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba abrirse ya con él. No hizo ni el más mínimo amago de querer soltarse de ese agarre salvaje.

–Deidara, ¿ya tuviste sexo con otros hombres?– Obito fue directo al punto, no había nacido para ser un donjuán. Y siempre fue bastante torpe. A sus treinta años, la soledad le había carcomido cualquier habilidad social o sentimental.

El artista se ruborizó, su mandíbula inferior tembló y sus pupilas se achicaron. Deidara nunca supo cómo controlar del todo a Tobi. Por primera vez, se sabía en desventaja.

–¿Cómo... cómo te atreves? Tú... Tú eres un... Eres una completa mierda, hm– susurró con la voz inundada de una emoción que desconocía.

Eso es, así. Cuanto más me grites, cuanto más me desafíes, más duro me pones. Eres una ricura.

–Tomaré eso como un no– y su sonrisa fue depravada. Deidara retrocedió inconscientemente, Obito lo dejó. Sabía que volvería a él. Sólo tenía que empujarlo un poco más–. Y, ¿estuviste con mujeres? ¿O debo dar por sentado que tu experiencia es totalmente nula?

–¡YA BASTA, TOBI!– sus ojos se estaban inyectando en sangre, sus dientes se mostraban en señal de defensa. Su lenguaje corporal le decía que le consideraba un peligro.

Así que era virgen. Eso era una bendición. Deidara podría recibir toda su soledad y absorberla con su cuerpo puro. Estaba limpio, como un lienzo en blanco. Obito podría escribir y dibujar en él los placeres carnales más impensados, más bajos y más sucios; con total atrevimiento dejar su marca completa impresa en esa piel acaramelada.

El joven percibió el hilo de sus pensamientos y decidió atacar. Sin arcilla a mano, le lanzó unos kunai con papeles explosivos. Obito sólo atinó a dejarlos pasar a través de sí con su técnica.

–Así que todo este tiempo usabas un sharingan, hm– siseó con odio, observando girar los tomoes. De repente todo encajaba a la perfección. Malditos Uchihas.

Si tan sólo Tobi no fuera uno de ellos... Y si tan sólo no se tratara de Tobi, podría lanzarle un ataque mortal sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

Obito se le apareció de repente enfrente suyo, tomándolo con rapidez de la cintura y cargándolo al hombro. Deidara se lamentó al apuñalarle el hombro con un kunai, evitando un punto vital ya que sólo quería librarse, para descubrir con asombro como lo atravesaba y el kunai caía de su mano, que se abrió de la sorpresa hasta chocar sonoramente con el piso. Se dejó cargar unos momentos hacia la habitación mientras observaba como cualquier parte del cuerpo del otro se hacía incorpórea y su mano la atravesaba. La retiró con una impresión horrible. Parecía una ilusión de terror, pero era muy realista. Entendiendo que no podía librarse de él con ataque físicos, puso sus manos en los hombros del contrario, mirándole de cerca. Obito se detuvo, mirando tembloroso esa hermosa cara. Cuando Deidara le miraba así, el mundo a su alrededor parecía detenerse. El chico aprovechó eso.

–Bájame ahora mismo, hm. Tú no quieres tenerme por la fuerza, ¿o me equivoco?– se acercó hasta rozar nariz con nariz, haciéndole temblar las rodillas–. Tú... Tú no te atreves a jugar así de sucio conmigo. Porque tú no eres así...– ahora fue Deidara quien le acarició la sien, la barbilla, y finalmente los ásperos labios con un dedo, de la forma más sensual que pudo –. Y porque tú no quieres que te deje solo, ¿no es así?

Obito le bajó de inmediato, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Deidara sonrió con suficiencia. Ambos ya parecían haberse leído la mente.

Esa conexión era más fuerte de lo que Obito podía soportar. Necesitaba volcar todo su oscuro ser, darle su soledad, su odio producto de la misma, su falta de fe en ese mundo de mierda. Podía darle toda la mierda que era, y Deidara se la recibiría, porque Deidara era... extraño, y estaba completamente loco. Le había dado más oportunidades que cualquiera desde que se echó a perder. No lo dejaría ir.

Pero lo que no podía era aguantarse más tiempo.

Si lo aprisionaba contra aquella pared, el ángel debería caer en la tentación del diablo. Después de todo, Deidara siempre le pareció un ángel caído. Sólo quería que se ensuciare más con él, llenarle de semen la cara y el jodido y redondo culo.

Si le seguía mirando así, quizás conseguiría que el chico se desnudara sólo para él, por siempre.

Y si le apretaba así, rozando su erección contra su entrepierna angosta, Deidara debería perder para siempre.

Oyó como se contenía una exclamación. Deidara no era de esos tipos a los que le gustara mostrar cualquier sentimiento u emoción fácilmente a cualquiera. No mientras no tuviera que ver con el arte.

Arte. Eso era.

–Deidara-senpai... ¿Podríamos hacer arte juntos en la habitación?– y sin poder contenerse más, fue directo a besar su boca.

Deidara no se resistió, sólo tardó en reaccionar. Se dejó abrir dócilmente la boca frente a la lengua ajena. Contuvo un gemido. Luego se animó a responder con sus caderas. De leve a moderado, de moderación a fiebre.

Pasaba tan rápido de un estado a otro, le parecía tan lindo. Definitivamente, sería un corderito bajo sus piernas, pero se transformaría en un lince muy pronto. Lo necesitaba ya.

Le empujó torpemente a la pieza.

Deidara no se dejó, en ese juego de volverlo loco que a tientas estaba desarrollando. Obito no quería hacerle daño, pero aún así tenía más fuerza. Forcejearon arrojadamente, sin tener nada en la mente, luchando entre besos desesperados, empujones, alejamientos y recaídas de pasión.

El sonido de los cristales estrellándose contra el piso les devolvió a la realidad.

–Conseguiré otro espejo para que mires cómo te lo hago, es una promesa– le susurró en la boca, para finalmente abrazarlo con fuerza, alejándolo de los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo.

Y por primera vez, Deidara se dejó llevar con desesperación y sin ninguna queja.

 _You can have my isolation,_

 _You can have the hate that it brings._

 _You can have my absence of faith,_

 _You can have my everything._

Fabuloso. Rubio. Sexy como una maldita perra. Deidara.

El chico se separó de él, se quitó la remera celeste y lo miró con sus ojos oscureciéndose, las mejillas sonrosadas. Era mágico. Le quitaba la respiración.

Esa tela de red negra apretándose a su tórax, ese tatuaje asesino cubriendo uno de sus pezones, pestañas negras y largas como sus piernas. Uñas negras, las enseñaba sin miedo. El negro le iba demasiado bien a su piel blanca y sus cabellos de sol. Quería beberlo hasta emborracharse.

Deidara cerró pesadamente sus ojos. Se estaba entregando en silencio.

Obito no pudo contenerse y se le tiró encima, golpeándolo contra el miserable futón.

Acarició como poseído la tela que le enseñaba la piel, cada vez más cercana a su boca. Decidió morderlo debajo de la clavícula hasta rasgar los hilos. Deidara suspiró con fuerza, abriendo los ojos, colgándose por fin del cuello del otro. Ya no pensaba hacer nada para resistirse.

Sólo quería saber hasta qué punto podría enloquecer de lujuria a Tobi.

Tomó su rostro con delicadeza y lamió suavemente las cicatrices, hasta ensañarse con la última, llegando al labio inferior. Si era con él, podía acceder a cualquier capricho, pensó mientras le observaba sacarse la ropa de la parte superior, contemplando ese cuerpo moloso con extrañas marcas blancas, como si su piel hubiera sido reparada con lo que había a mano. Tan parecido a su brazo derecho.

Obito dudó unos segundos, esperando la peor de las devoluciones sobre su aspecto físico.

–Mira, hm– Deidara le enseñó su codo de piel implantada –. Tal parece que nos complementamos… Tobi– susurró su falso nombre con la voz más baja que pudo, de la forma más sexy que se le ocurrió. Se sintió tonto unos momentos, pero se aplaudió mentalmente cuando el ex enmascarado le tomó el brazo, cubrió de besos la piel oscura, y le acomodó la mano sobre el bulto de su entrepierna. Deidara sintió que se mojaba. Tobi estaba duro como una roca.

Tenía entre sus pantalones un aparato demasiado grande, y ya no tenía sentido intentar ocultarlo más. Deidara sacó la lengua de su mano dudosamente, y empezó a acariciarle los genitales por sobre la ropa, tal como hacía consigo mismo cuando se masturbaba.

Obito dejó a un lado su humanidad, su mente apagándose para dejar paso a su forma más animal. Lo olía, lo sentía. Podía olerlo, el olor de una presa dispuesta a ser comida. Como una batalla a muerte por ganar, pero con un premio mucho mejor y más incitante. Sabroso. Con rapidez se bajó los pantalones y arrancó los de Deidara a tirones violentos. La piel de las piernas del rubio se erizó por el frío repentino y la excitación, y se recostó lentamente, intentando fingir una mirada de falsa inocencia que provocara al otro. Parecía funcionar, constató cuando Tobi se arrancó los guantes y comenzó a manosear groseramente sus muslos, apretando con fuerza hasta dejarle marcas rojas. A Deidara le dolieron esas manos, pero no lo demostraría. No importaba que fuera virgen, no permitiría que eso sea una desventaja. Es más, sería su ventaja. Era la única forma de sentir un poco de control sobre el hombre que se le acercaba cada vez más como un predador. Con la voz seca, se relamió los labios, tomó una sábana y atinó a taparse con pudor poco creíble.

–¿Qué vas a hacerme?– probó también con morderse suavemente un índice.

Disfrutó enormemente la cara del morocho.

Obito se lanzó a romperle los bóxers y con ellos la sábana, los sonidos de telas crujiendo al ser desgarradas, olfateando con especial fijación el pene de Deidara, que cada vez estaba más turgente. Se lo metió en la boca de golpe cuando no pudo soportar más el olor a excitación que emanaba.

Deidara exclamó profundamente, nunca se la habían chupado. Se sintió como si le quisiera sacar chakra por la verga. Tomó los cabellos de Tobi con desesperación, esperando que fuera más lento. Pero el morocho sólo atinó a bajar a besar y lamer sus testículos, su perineo y finalmente su ano, haciéndole un chupón para luego meter su lengua y un dedo impaciente.

–La pregunta, Deidara-senpai, es _qué no voy a hacerte_ – se incorporó mientras le metía sin miramientos el largo índice.

–Nnh... No... – tomar aire se le dificultaba –. ¿No te pudiste aguantar, hm?– preguntó sin ocultar su orgullo.

Eran tan orgulloso, y él tan inseguro. De a poco se iba derrumbando presa de la seducción núbil de su compañero. Movió el dedo con un poco más de suavidad, insertando el dedo corazón de a poco, mientras que su pulgar presionaba fuertemente el perineo del chico. Deidara sintió la sangre correr a mil por todas sus venas y bombear con fuerza en sus arterias. Así que así se sentiría su próstata. No podía esperar más a probarlo.

–Antes de seguir, necesito– Obito se interrumpió, besándolo con brutalidad por su cara, su pecho, su ombligo algo curvado que le incitaba a hundirse en él hasta el fondo, volviendo a los labios rosados que le esperaban húmedos de saliva –. Necesito saber hasta dónde puedo llegar contigo.

Deidara cruzó una mueca sarcástica en su rostro.

–¿Qué no dijiste que me harías de todo, hm? ¿O necesitas oír que te ruegue? Porque eso nunca va a pasar, hm– con algo de dificultad, se incorporó, los dedos de Tobi aún dentro suyo. Si Tobi quería escucharle rogar, primero tenía que hacerle ver las estrellas mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado. Si Tobi quería de él un uke sumiso, estaba muy equivocado–. Porque aunque no lo haya hecho nunca, te estoy probando para saber si puedes ser mi hombre de verdad.

"Mi hombre". Obito se relamió los labios y la sangre que había brotado del choque de sus dientes y labios. Le dio un suave beso en el nacimiento del cuello, que pronto se transformó en una mordida que le sacó sangre. Esa era una marca de propiedad de las muchas que pensaba dejarle esa noche.

–¿No te importa que Tobi sea un mal chico?

–Si Tobi no fuese un mal chico, jamás le permitiría hacerme esto.

–Entonces seré el peor de todos.

Deidara podría no hacerle cambiar, pero mientras lo sentaba sobre su entrepierna y comenzaban a refregarse como bestias en celo, supo que entre sus brazos podía descender más aún.

–Ahora, bebé, chúpamela con esa boquita– y tironeó con fuerza excesiva el cabello blondo, empujando su cabeza hacia su bajo estómago –. Chúpamela hasta no sentir la diferencia entre mi pene y tu interior...

Deidara tomó aire y descubrió impresionado esa verga tan enorme. Jamás había visto una así. No sería la más grande seguro, pero le gustaba así. Le daba una nueva vista acerca de Tobi. Claro que el maldito enmascarado tenía que ser así, tenía que estar a su altura. Acercó una mano, y la lengua salió mojada a lamerle el glande. Acercó la otra mano, y la lengua correspondiente le lamió los testículos de abajo hacia arriba con más atrevimiento. Pegó su rostro al pilar de Tobi, y lamió muy despacio con su lengua principal toda la base, hasta llegar al glande. Una vez allí, la apertura le llamó demasiado la atención como para comenzar a delinear suaves figuras con su lengua, la punta de su nariz manchándose de líquido preseminal y llenando su olfato hasta la locura.

Obito quiso retomar el control y con saña le metió dos dedos en el culo sin previo aviso.

–¡Ah!– ese pequeño grito era lo que tanto esperaba. Tomó la nuca con fuerza y le fue dirigiendo en la felación. Le gustó ver como la punta de las orejas de Deidara se habían coloreado de rojo.

–Más fuerte, senpai– y entrelazó tres dedos, volviendo a meterlos en ese precioso huequito. Deidara gimió con la boca llena y aumentó el ritmo de sus lenguas complemetarias hasta que Obito no quiso dar más vueltas.

Le separó con brusquedad y sus ojos se cruzaron deseosos el uno del otro. Recostó a Deidara sobre el futón de nuevo, se giró y se posicionó encima, tomándole las piernas para abrir más su huequito. Sintió la respiración agitada del chico contra su verga.

–¿Vamos, Deidara?– y empezó a chupar el miembro rosado del más pequeño, al tiempo que sus dedos mañosos se enviciaban en la entrada del chico. Enseguida sintió como Deidara se agitaba y comenzaba a aspirarle el pene con dificultad, debía estar aplastándolo un poco. Levantó un poco las caderas y Deidara movió con más comodidad sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, a las cuales sus bocas extras comenzaron a morder al tiempo que aprendía a chuparla con más ritmo.

Deidara aprendía rápido, Deidara no pedía indicaciones. Quería aprenderlo por sí mismo, y nada mejor que dejarle imitar sus movimientos: esa fue la manera que encontró Obito de dejarlo hacer.

Pronto empezó a escuchar gemidos ahogados, y no pudo evitar empujar más con sus caderas, aunque le aplastara y le quitara el aire. Su mano hizo más estragos en esa zona tan sensible que se abría más cada vez, luchando contra esas piernas que amenazaban con cerrarse sobre su cabeza como un candado.

Podía sentirlo. Su corderito estaba cerca. Así que debía ser lo suficientemente malo como para presionar tanto con su boca y lengua hasta hacerlo gritar.

Deidara ahogó el grito chupando su pene con más fuerza, pero no pudo evitar correrse en la cara de Obito. Con gran delicia, éste observó como los chorros de semen salían como una fuente, al tiempo que ese ano tan deseado se convulsionaba, apretándole tanto los dedos que amenazaba con machacárselos si seguía así.

Obito no quería venirse en la boca de Deidara sin ver ese espectáculo. La transpiración hecha agua en su cara comenzó a confundirse con el líquido blanco, y a pegar sus cortos cabellos más a su cráneo. Sabía que a Deidara le gustaba así, le había descubierto mirándolo de más en los entrenamientos más extenuantes, cuando le bombardeaba tanto y le prohibía usar su técnia hasta obligarlo a transpirar. Se dio vuelta, cortando abruptamente con el sesenta y nueve, y sostuvo el tobillo izquierdo de su amante mientras que le ataba con habilidad las muñecas con el protector de frente que se había caído hacía tiempo. Lo miró largamente pensando en cómo seguir, como a un piano de cristal que sólo siendo tocado con cuidadosa pericia podría producir los más deliciosos sonidos.

–Yo...– bajó la mano de sus muñecas a su brazo, a su frente, a su cabello – ...yo siempre quise verte así–. Y le soltó la coleta, desparramando las hebras doradas como una corona áurea a su alrededor –. Me gustas tanto así...– apretó los dientes –que duele aquí, Deidara.

El chico vio como se señalaba el corazón con el puño cerrado.

–¿Serías capaz de aceptarme tal como soy? ¿Acaso podrías cambiarme para ser alguien mejor?– acarició la tersa mejilla algo redondeada casi con melancolía.

–Tobi, para ser alguien mejor sólo tienes que follarme tal y como ambos queremos, hm– le largó con una mirada peligrosa y una torcida sonrisa anhelante.

 _Help me! Tear down my reason_

 _Help me! It's your sex I can smell_

 _Help me! You make me perfect_

 _Help me become someone else_

Entonces fue el turno de la mirada del Uchiha de oscurecerse tanto que le causó algo de pavor. Pero Deidara no retrocedía. Rodeó la ancha espalda con su pierna libre, la otra aún presa del firme agarre.

–Tú lo quieres tanto como yo, Tobi– susurró, lamiendo la mano de su captor, logrando meterse unos dedos en la boca; tragándoselos sin ningún resto de pudor. Obito se puso más duro.

Más y más, más y más, Deidara lamía sus dedos y reclamaba toda su mano para chuparla hasta humedecerle las yemas. Bastaba solo su boca para apoderarse de los músculos de su mano. Le miraba fijamente, sin parpadear, mientras la sola fuerza de su succión hacía aparecer y desaparecer los dedos en su boca caliente, hirviendo. Le estaba obligando a que lo preparara, y al mismo tiempo ninguno de los dos quería abandonar ese acto de clara referencia a la felación que el rubio aún quería hacerle. Quería su pene, tanto como Obito quería su redondo y firme trasero abrirse a su paso.

Obito se posicionó apretando fuertemente sus rodillas contra el piso, el futón ya lejos del alcance de sus grandes piernas. Sin soltar la armoniosa pierna que había capturado, la acercó a su rostro para lamerla y morderla en respuesta a su cordero que mutaba en lince muy rápidamente. Besó, chupó y mordió con fuerza el músculo gemelo, haciendo aparecer unas diminutas lágrimas de dolor, deseo y pasión en los ojos azules.

Bajó la vista hacia el pene mojado, pero de nuevo excitado, que asomaba tras una pequeña melena de oro. Era tan armonioso como el resto de su cuerpo, mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ni muy grande, ni muy chico. Ni muy flaco, ni muy gordo. Ni demasiado largo ni demasiado corto. Simplemente estaba en perfecta proporción con el resto de su joven cuerpo.

Armonioso como sólo Deidara podía serlo, mejor que cualquiera de sus esculturas. Así como lo complementaba con sus defectos, así como lo consolaba con sus cortes en los brazos, su boca en el pecho y el cariño de sus manos semi-monstruosas sobre su propia cara arrugada.

Y estaba ansioso por ser tomado, lo podía ver en su mirada.

Agarró su propio pene y lo situó contra la entrada del chico. Deidara se agitó, incorporándose sobre sus codos para mirar y abriendo lo más que podía sus piernas. Obito se soltó para reacomodar esas piernas sobre sus hombros. Así lo tendría trabado y no se le podría escapar. Quería ser el chico malo que destrozara a Deidara en la cama, su propio chico malo. Era una fantasía que le había nacido de tanto admirar las actitudes provocativas de Deidara en cualquier ámbito. Quería ser el que lo superara en todo eso, para que Deidara lo reclamara sólo a él.

Relamiéndose los labios cumplió su necesidad de penetrarlo. No le importó que se sacudiera con algo de incomodidad, porque por fin lo estaba complicando sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Ahora podría fundirse en Deidara y olvidarse de su propia existencia, ahora podría camuflarse entre el líquido que amenzaba escapar de esas piernas. Deidara era el indicado, era el único que podría recibirlo. Y no le importaba tener que ser rudo con él para que se acostumbrara, porque sí, quería sentir más y más como se hundía en él, como su pene se quemaba de calor, como si estuviera entrando a las puertas del mismísimo infierno que era en realidad el paraíso del placer.

Se empaló con fuerza en su interior, ignorando la queja de Deidara de que fuera un poco más lento. No quería, había esperado demasiado, y esas paredes que se le apretujaban le incitaban a moverse más para vencerlas finalmente del todo.

Empezó a bombear como un tambor, mientras veía como Deidara se aferraba desesperado a sus brazos y hombros. El ritmo que se fue imponiendo fue exactamente igual al del latido de un corazón, llegando los dos a la sincronización muy pronto.

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal_

 _I wanna feel you from the inside_

 _I wanna fuck you like an animal!_

 _My whole existence is flawed_

 _You get me closer to God_

Deidara sentía el dolor y se esforzaba por rechazarlo, pero Tobi no se la ponía fácil, empujando más cada vez que descubría una pequeña resistencia en su interior. Había querido estar con él en su imaginación un par de veces, pero no se imaginó que pasaría. Había caído totalmente seducido por su avance tan seguro e impertinente. Se aferró más a esos brazos musculosos que le volvían loco. Si tan sólo Tobi se dejara, si se acercara más a él, podría abrazarse a su amplia espalda y hundir su cara en el cuello manchado de blanco.

Al sonido de sus corazones se fueron agregando capas y más capas de sonidos imperceptibles para cualquiera, pero no para ellos en ese momento. El latido de un corazón completamente unificado, el crujido de la madera del piso, el roce molesto del futón, la melodía suave e intermitente de las sábanas, los suspiros, los gemidos, los gritos contenidos de Deidara y los gruñidos alocados de Tobi.

Obito por fin sentía que se acercaba al cielo y lo tomaba entre sus manos, mientras apretaba más esas caderas y le obligaba a pegarse más y más a su entrepierna. Deidara ya no diferenciaba dolor de placer, porque con cada movimiento se sentía más lleno. Y aunque a veces le ocasionaba un dolor más fuerte, no podía parar de responder con su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando las caderas, logrando liberar sus piernas para por fin aprisionar al otro a la altura de los riñones con una fuerza proveniente de la adrenalina y la desesperación que difícilmente podría ser contrarrestada. Cualquier entrenamiento y situación límite le parecieron ínfimas al lado de la fuerza que de repente sus piernas, que nunca habían destacado del todo por ello, adquirían para sujetar al hombre encima suyo.

Obito bajó la guardia y estampó su boca en la del contrario. Le recibió una dulce calidez, un gemido de celo, los ojos azules cerrándose en una especie de expresión que le recordó a la ternura. Su estómago se comprimió y abrió con más fuerza esa boquita, para luego empezar a morder y llenarle de moretones las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello.

–¡Ah! Tobi... Ahí... ¡Ahí!

Con la mirada fuera de órbita, volvió a morder el cuello hasta hacerle sangrar los vasos capilares. Enseguida le pasó la lengua posesivamente, y bajó de su pecho hasta el pezón oculto entre el tatuaje, comenzando a pellizcarlo y oprimirlo con su boca sin ninguna delicadeza. Con la mano libre, comenzó a maltratar el otro pezón, y la otra mano la metió hasta el nacimiento de la garganta de Deidara, manoseando su lengua hasta escuchar la tos del ahogamiento. Sacó la mano con rapidez, pero debía colocar toda su energía animal en otro lugar si no quería hacerle un daño irreparable. Empezó a empujar con más fuerza y demasiada velocidad, abollando gran parte de la sábana y metiéndola en la boca del rubio que desesperado buscaba aire.

Apretó con firmeza ese pene dorado y comenzó a masturbarlo mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa macabra en su cara. Deidara intentó correr la vista, pero Obito le obligó a mirarle mientras se la tiraba con más cadencia. Cuando cerró los ojos, Obito le forzó a abrirlos dándole una fuerte nalgada con su mano derecha.

Deidara mordió la sábana sin poder creer lo mucho que le había dolido y sacudido el interior de sus entrañas, hasta el punto de sentirse arrastrado a esa verga que lo abría en dos como parte de un oleaje de sus carnes. Obito percibió lo mismo, y volvió a azotarle mientras el tacto de sus manos disfrutaba del movimiento de esas nalgas a las que tanto había querido ponerles el guante. Clavarles las garras. Deidara aflojó brevemente su agarre al sentir como se le clavaba en la próstata con fuerza y los testículos de Tobi le rozaban su maltratada entrada. Las malditas nalgadas se habían convertido en otra fuente de placer.

Obito dejó de atocigar el pezón derecho y estampó sus manos exageradamente abiertas contra ese culo divino, retorciéndolo, apretándolo, pellizcándolo y refregándolo en un juego de abrirlo y cerrarlo. Cuando le abría las nalgas, empujaba más su pene. Cuando las cerraba, intentaba sacar su pene, haciendo que Deidara se apretase más contra él, aunque no lo quisiera. Luego de torturarlo un rato, comenzó a masajearlas con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, obteniendo una mirada de amor al acto. Cambió de opinión y las rasguñó con fuerza, a lo que Deidara torció toda su columna hacia atrás, deseando treparse a Tobi.

Complacido, Obito desató las muñecas del chico y éste inmediatamente se tiró contra su pecho como pudo, refregándose contra él, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que había logrado recuperar hacía unos instantes. Algo ofendido por no tener el control total, le tironeó el cabello hasta sacarle una mueca de molestia y un enrojecimiento de sus ojos. Deidara se enojó con él y le golpeó el pecho tan fuerte como pudo, mientras que Obito divertido le rodeaba las caderas y nalgas con sus brazos y le obligaba a bajar sobre su entrepierna para hundirse, de nuevo, un poco más en su mar de placer.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la mordida del miedo de disfrutar humillándolo sexualmente, y buscó con la vista a su objeto de placer. No, Deidara no podía ser un objeto para él. El terrorista le decía con la mirada que podía con eso y con mucho más. Entonces entendió que Deidara no se sentía un objeto, pero tampoco necesariamente un sujeto. Había algo más allí que había atravesado todas las barreras. Y de la misma manera, Deidara lo sentía a él. El adolescente estaba cayendo en la animalidad arrastrado por él y quería caer hasta el infinito a su lado. La manera en que se fundían había superado todos los límites del bien y del mal.

Quizás, lo más cercano a eso era la divinidad, o la suave melodía de un instrumento perfectamente pulido, como un piano de cristal y una atronadora máquina de terror rechinando hasta atontarlos en una contraposición constante y eterna de la cual ninguno podría considerarse lo suficientemente cansado aún.

Abrazando su espalda, volvió a recostarlo, esta vez otorgándole el capricho de echarle todo su peso encima. La mirada de Deidara brilló, y le estampó el beso más vulgar que pudo.

Obito volvió a atrapar sus muñecas y lo inmovilizó, alejándose de nuevo.

–Tócate con esas lenguas para mí– podía ver como la luz sanguinolienta de su ojo titilaba contra las pupilas dilatadas del otro.

Deidara sonrió con expresión salvaje.

Presto a cumplir su deseo, se dejó guiar las manos a sus genitales, sacando las lenguas extras para lamerse a sí mismo. No pudo aguantar mucho sin empezar a morderse el labio y relamerse cada tanto. Pero Obito quería más.

–Ahora hazlo mirándome– exigió.

Deidara se obligó a ver esa mirada inquietante pero que tan bien le sentaba a Tobi. Empezó a lamerse muy suavemente para no explotar, pero pronto comenzó a ayudarse con los dedos y concentrarse en su glande. Le gustaba la textura de sus lenguas allí.

Obito esperaba que eso le sirviera para retrasar el momento del orgasmo, pero la visión que había pedido no le ayudaba para nada en calmarlo. Deidara lo advirtió, divertido.

–¿Quieres... ver más, Tobi? ¡Hm!– y no supo si eso era uno de sus comunes gruñiditos o algo más.

Qué chico tan bonito. Podía hacerle mandar el mundo y su plan a la mismísima mierda por unas horas de placer con él.

Obito salió de Deidara y antes de oír sus protestas, se metió la punta del glande de Deidara en la boca. Obligó a sus manos a seguir tocándose, esta vez en los muslos, mientras guardaba recuerdo de todo ello con el sharingan. Había sido muy difícil mantener la concentración en eso, y más de la mitad del acto sexual se lo había perdido hundido en sus placeres.

Mudamente le guió hasta su entrada, exigiendo a Deidara que se lamiera y se tocara, mientras él con su boca y su mano se encargaba del turgente pene del chico. Sabía que estaba próximo. Luego de resistirse un poco, Deidara aceptó meter la punta de sus dedos en su propio ano. Pero sentía algo de frustración al no sentir a Tobi, a _su_ Tobi, adentro suyo de nuevo.

Obito empezó a chupar sin parar, haciendo de nuevo oídos sordos a las demandas de Deidara de que parase y volviera a la tarea anterior. Quería beberse toda la miel que el muchacho pudiera producir por él y para él.

Pronto escuchó la exclamación sorda y sintió el tibio semen llenar su boca. No dejaría que se escapara ni una sola gota, bebiéndosela hasta el final, hasta secar a Deidara. Por fin lo había bebido y consumido, como un vampiro del sexo. De ahora en más, sólo así podría seguir viviendo.

 _Through every forest…_

 _Above the trees_

 _Within my stomach…_

 _Scraped of my knees_

 _I drink the honey inside your hive_

 _You are the reason I stay alive_

Deidara sentía miles de sensaciones al mismo tiempo atacando su cuerpo y su ser entero. Sentía cosquilleos, descargas eléctricas, hormigueos de su sangre, su pene bombeando en la boca caliente de su supuesto discípulo, el calor en su piel que la llenaba de manchas rojas por todos lados.

Apretó sus dedos en los hombros de Tobi y le enterró las uñas hasta lastimarlo mientras no podía evitar pensar un "Te quiero, Tobi". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y estalló, Tobi se estaba quedando demasiado tiempo ahí abajo y no era su boca lo que en esos momentos le apetecía seguir teniendo ahí. No en ese momento.

–Tobi mis dedos no son suficientes– su sensualidad mutó en algo más fuerte que le hizo gritar –: ¡Quiero que vuelvas a entrar, te necesito adentro de una puta vez, hm! ¡No vuelvas a salir de mí!

Y Obito le sonrió. Y Obito entró de nuevo, sin protocolos otra vez.

Se suponía que Deidara necesitaba recuperarse después del orgasmo, pero si le pedía que completara la tarea inmediatamente después le facilitaba las cosas. Porque de todas maneras, ya había decidido hacerlo. Él también estaba cerca, sobre todo después de lo que había visto. Se inclinó para besarle y pasarle lo que restaba del semen a la boca de su dueño. El líquido y las salivas se unieron pegándolos calientemente. Se abrazaron con fuerza y Obito no pudo evitar susurrarle al oído:

–Me gustas mucho así, Deidara-senpai.

Deidara sólo atinó a azotarle los talones contra los riñones para ocultar la nueva oleada de sonrojo que le atravesó la cara. Obito se quejó levemente y empezó a empujar como bestia, bombeando como un motor descontrolado. Deidara se movió al compás hasta donde pudo, pero un nuevo vació debajo de su estómago le quitó el aire y borrosamente supo que tendría otro orgasmo.

–¡Aaah!– su grito fue en realidad un rabioso alarido que resonó en toda la cueva, mientras sentía cómo se venía de nuevo y Tobi explotaba en su interior.

Caliente, muy caliente, ese líquido le quemaba hasta arderle.

–¡OH!– escuchó contra su cráneo, haciendo eco en su mente.

 _You get me closer to God._

Obito se estaba viniendo violentamente en un orgasmo tan fuerte que parecía que no tendría fin, o que acabaría con su vida. Sintió como las piernas de Deidara se aflojaban perdiendo toda la fuerza con que habían intentado retenerlo y estrangularlo, al tiempo que su cavidad se rebalsaba deliciosamente, no había más en él que le pudiera entrar. Qué orgulloso, feliz y sobre todo satisfecho estaba. Terminó de venirse con unos temblores, mientras que Deidara se desplomaba como un telón, alcanzando a aferrarse sólo de sus cabellos.

Obito lo miró, le corrió el pelo de la cara para contemplarla en todo su esplendor, y lo besó con todo el cariño que antes no supo canalizar. Deidara le correspondió con pasión, y se abrazaron rozando sus frentes, como animales acicalándose.

Obito se dio cuenta de que ambos rostros se reflejaban en los pedazos quebrados del espejo roto que aún se sostenía en la pared, dando como resultado una curiosa fusión donde la mitad de la cara era la de Deidara, y la otra mitad la suya propia. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba la coronilla y un zumbido se metía en sus oídos al tiempo que empezaban a dormirse. Como si fuese una veintena de notas de piano que había logrado arrancarle a Deidara, o que él le había entregado gustoso. No lo sabía y no le importaba, pensó reabriendo con rapidez el ojo, viendo de nuevo como sus caras se mezclaban haciéndose una.

 _You make me perfect_

* * *

 **Este fic es el paralelo de "Get Down". Se tratará de una cuatrilogía donde la temática será únicamente sobre las primeras experiencias sexuales de Deidara y Obito. La idea tiene mucho en mi mente, pero apenas me enteré de la #Tobideiweek comencé a escribirlo como hormiga obrera.**

 **Sean felices, consuman mucho yaoi, y que viva el ObiDei! (=**


End file.
